ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (2013 Video Game)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 is a 2013 video game which follows the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. It is based on The Death of Captain America and Days of Future Past. Gameplay: It is similar to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Plot: In the aftermath of the ending of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, J. Jonah Jameson wins the New York Mayorial Campaign in 2009, which he starts employment with Bolivar Trask, C.E.O. of Trask Industries, who studies Sentinels, and J. Jonah Jameson sends out a squad called, "Menace Reverse Division", a team headed by Stephen Lang to eliminate heroes who are believed by J. Jonah Jameson as threats. The current year is 2013, where our heroes are left in the battlefield, after the Mandarin had killed Captain America, believing there were no such thing as heroes, Tony Stark creates another alliance in order to stop Magneto from putting an assassination on J. Jonah Jameson, which could cause a dyostapien future where Sentinels have wiped out half the human and mutant and superpowers population. Story: ??? Playables: *Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) *Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Thor (Travis Willingham) *Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Hawkeye (Troy Baker) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Winter Soldier/Captain America (Crispin Freeman) *Silver Surfer (Yuri Lowenthal) *Luke Cage (Shemar Moore) *War Machine (Khary Peyton) *Devil Dinosaur (Dee Bradley Baker) *The Thing (Clancy Brown) *Black Cat (Alyssa Milanno) *Daredevil (Bruce Greenwood) *Punnisher (Nick Chunlind) *Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) *Cyclops (Rino Romano) *Firestar (Alison Stoner) *Human Torch (Will Friedle) *Ka-Zar (Michael T. Weiss) *Dr. Strange (Xander Barkley) *Venom (Jenson Ackles) *Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan) *Nick Fury (Mark Harmon) based on the Classic *Wasp (Pauley Perrette) *Tigra (Jennifer Hale) Non-Playables: *Black Widow (Laura Bailey) - was giving the information about S.H.I.E.L.D. to Winter Soldier, her lover and mentor *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) - Won the Mayorial Campaign in New York in November 3, 2009 *Bolivar Trask (John DiMaggio) - the C.E.O. of Trask Industries, builds Sentinels for J. Jonah Jameson in order to take down heroes who are believed threats, he marks 2023 the 50th anniversary of his Sentinel Program in the future *Odin (Corey Burton) - Lord of Asgard, and gives advice to Thor about the threat of Magneto's madness, and the coming of Galactus. *Prof. Xaviar (Roger L. Jackson) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) - upon being shot by Magneto in 2009, his body back to the arctic, where it was guarded by Namor, on the 1st anniversary of his death, his spirit communicates with Thor, his mind was in time as he was in 2023, where he speaks with the future version of Kitty Pryde that J. Jonah Jameson's assassination would cause the Sentinels to take over the world Bosses: Act I: *Washington D.C. (2009): **Magneto (Ron Perlman) - the main antagonist, who has killed Captain America, but was overpowered and incarcereated for murder, which is the result that Winter Soldier assassinates J. Jonah Jameson, whom he blames for Captain America's death, which is the result of his legacy of the Mark X Sentinels in 2020, which on the other hand takes over the United States **Toad (Jeff Bennett) - The boss in The White House **Sabretooth (Lance Henrikson) - The boss in The Pentagon **Mystique (Gina Gershon) - The boss in Washington Monument *New York City (2013): **Green Goblin (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The boss in Oscorp central **Justin Hammer (Jason Spisak) - The boss in Hammer Industries, Hammer wants a contract with Mayor Jameson and Trask in order to keep the storages of the Heroes' weapons, when suffering defeat and confessing about this, Iron Man takes the Iron Spider suit and gives it to Spider-Man **Baron Von Strucker (Jim Cummings) - The boss in Central Park underground Hydra base. **Grimreaper (Tony Todd) - The boss in Stark Tower **M.O.D.O.K. (Corey Burton) - The boss in ??? **Batrok the Leaper (J.B. Blanc) - The boss in ??? *Bankok (2013): **Mandarin (Keone Young) - The boss in the Jungle Temple of Siam **Whirlwind (Maurice LaMarche) - The boss in ??? **Silver Samurai (Andrew Kishno) - The boss in ??? **Living Lazer (Kevin Miller) - The boss in ??? **Whiplash (Greg Eagles) - The boss in ??? *Alberta (2013): **Electro (Crispin Glover) - The boss in ??? **Shocker (C. Thomas Howell) - The boss in ??? **Wendigo (Frank Welker) - The boss in ??? **Mad Thinker (Dan Castelleneta) - The boss in ??? **Dr. Bong (Dan Castelleneta) - The boss in ??? Act II: *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? Act III: *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? *??? (2013): **??? (???) - The boss in ??? **??? (???) - The boss in ??? Act IV: *??? (2013): **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? *??? (2013): **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? Act V: *??? (2013): **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? **??? - The boss in ??? Base of Operations: *Stark Towers (Act I) *??? (Act II) *??? (Act III) *??? (Act IV) *??? (Act V) Locations: Act I: *Washington D.C. (2009): **??? **??? **??? **??? *New York City (4 years later): **Hammer Industries **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? Act II: *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? Act III: *??? (2013): **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? Act IV: *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? Act V: *??? (2013): **??? **??? **??? **??? **??? Trask Industries: Founded by Bolivar Trask in 1967, Trask Industries was built on the philosophy of advancing human progress through technology and genetics. Our early research led to the revolutionary development of DNA-Generated Prosthetics. Since then, Trask Industries has taken the lead in genetics-based defense technology with our Mutant Detection Device and Sentinel program. We’ve partnered with international governments to ensure that any threat to human extinction is preemptively neutralized. With Trask Industries, you can rest assured that the future of humanity is in safe hands. Bolivar Trask: "The mutant threat is the defining issue of our time. We can choose to stem the impending tide of extinction or we can stand by passively and allow it to wash away any remnants of our species.", Founder, Bolivar Trask-1973. Even from his early years as a research assistant, Bolivar always maintained a particular interest in the origin and evolution of humanity. Following in the footsteps of Mendel, Watson and Crick, Trask made it his goal to unlock the mysteries of human DNA. What he did not anticipate was the discovery of the X-Gene, a genetic finding that would prove to be the most significant of the 20th century. Trask soon hypothesized the impending extinction of the human race. His early theories were ridiculed by his contemporaries and with no one to fund his research, Trask cared enough about humanity to invest in the founding of Trask Industries in 1967. Since its founding, Trask Industries has been at the forefront of human progress, partnering with domestic and international governments since the Nixon administration. Trask’s early ambition for genetic progress continues to fuel our technological innovations today. Innovation: Preserving Humanity Through Technology: As the world's leading full-spectrum genetic security and containment company, Trask Industries continues to uncover new ways to control the mounting X-gene threat. We are proud to bring decades of experience, along with 118,000 innovative minds as we continue to secure human freedoms in every nation on Earth. Our goal is to solve tomorrow's problems, today. The Sentinel Program: In 1973, Trask Industries introduced the first Sentinel production model, the Mark I. Bolivar Trask’s groundbreaking research in AI, robotics and autonomous ballistic systems laid the foundation for the world's most capable anti-mutant defense system. Since the program's inception, we’ve continued to advance our founder's cause through eight additional generational upgrades and enhancements. As we celebrate five decades of achievement, we also bid farewell to regular production of the Mark I and shift our efforts to full-time manufacturing of the Mark X — our first complete overhaul of the Sentinel line. These highly anticipated units will combine next-generation nanotechnology and bioweapon breakthroughs, promising an even brighter future for the human race. Sentinel Mark 1 (9th Generation): Between 1973 and 1996, Trask produced 8732 Sentinel Mark Is for the governments of the United States, China, Russia, Israel, Saudi Arabia, France, India and the United Kingdom. The Mark I is still in service and current generations include the following features: *Al Cognitive Ability: Human Capability: 88 X *Shielding Strength: Ton Pressure Rating: 20 K *Power Generation: Kilowatt Hours: 20 B *Detection Technology MD: Trask Industries Processor: 5.05 On Board Technology: #1. Global Network-Integrated Search Identification Systems #2. Full Digital Surveillance Interceptors Capable of Intercepting Any Form of Communication #3. Quantum Memory Processing #4. 5-Mile Target Radius for Genetic Guidance System #5. Magnetic Shield Boost #6. Interchangable Blaster Upgrades and Thermoplastic Ballistic Support General Specifications: *Height: 18 ft *Weight: 4,880 lbs *Armament: Dual Trask 873K energy blasters *Propulsion: Two G302-TI-99 enhanced performance ion thrusters *Max Speed: Mach 0.9 *Ceiling: 45,000+ ft *Range: 1532.9 m Maintenance: Because the Sentinel Mark I is based around autonomous systems, it incorporates a hibernative maintenance stasis mode, which offers reduced maintenance costs for maximum efficiency. Legacy Products: While the Sentinel program is the most recognized innovation in our inventory, Trask Industries’ landmark breakthroughs also include many important mutant detection and containment devices. Mutant Detection Device: The Mutant Detection Device was one of Bolivar Trask's first major inventions. The MDD identifies cerebral output waves along certain genetically common frequencies in order to identify the presence of humans with X-Gene mutations. This technology now comes standard in every Sentinel we build. Inhibitor Collar: Using the principles of the MDD, Trask’s applied physicists and geneticists went on to develop the X-Gene Inhibitor Collar, a Trask-proprietary containment measure. The fitted device can be worn by individuals exhibiting pathological mutant gene expression and can be used to control dangerous impulses or actions. Genetics: Responding to the Genetic Threat: Our goal at Trask Industries is to be one step ahead of mutation through rigorous research and groundbreaking science. Our employees hold themselves to the highest standards, because they know that the solutions we provide represent a moral imperative to ensure the future of humanity. The X-Gene in Humankind: Trask Industries’ scientists and engineers understand that gene mutations can occur frequently in all humans. However, these mutations range in magnitude and can manifest in lethal and dangerous forms if not detected and contained. Low Affect Mutations: *Heterochromia *Premature Balding *Heightened Athletic Ability Low-Affect Mutations occur more intensely and express frequently with influence of dangerous environmental factors such as UV radiation and electromagnetic waves. High-Affect Mutations: *Flight *Rapid Healing *Shapeshifting *Telepathy *Excessive Strength to Weight Ratio *Sonar This level of mutation has been precipitated by the presence of the X-Gene in multiple generations. When activated, this gene causes gross genetic overexpression, which leads to several varying levels of mutant ability. Tracking and Eliminating X-Gene: For the past 50 years, Trask Industries has been tracking, studying and systematically eradicating the X-Gene worldwide. Due to the nature of its replication, the X-Gene may have been present in well over 50% of the world’s population by this point, if not for the intervention of Trask Industries. As our environment has shifted, following the exponentially increasing trend of chemicalization and radiation of the human population, the X-Gene still represents a major threat to human progress. If propagated without limit, mutation may result in the eradication of the homo sapien species by 2030. Global Concentration: *Low Effect to High Effect Mutations Ratio: 99:1 *Homo Sapien to X-Gene Ratio: 40:1 Growth Overtime: Global X-Gene Carrier Population: *Global Population-1973: 3.9 B *Global Population-2023: 7.1 B Thanks to the efforts of Trask Industries, the actual percentage of manifested mutations is currently believed to be on the order of 10-5, equating to only a few dozen or a few thousand individuals per capita. However, our work is not done. Trask Industries is committed to dismantling the propagation vectors of the X-Gene and removing the mutant threat permanently within this decade. Genetic Innovations in Modern Times: *1866: Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants *1915: The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly *1953: James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure *1962: A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations *1967: Bolivar Trask revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limbs *1973: The first genetically modified organism is created, a simple bacterium Trask Industries unveils the Sentinel Program *1977: Sanger, Gilbert and Maxam sequence DNA for the first time *1994: Genetically engineered food products enter the US market *2003: Scientists with HGP publish the first complete map of the human genome *2013: Trask Laboratories unveils groundbreaking ability to create a hybrid gene with mutant DNA *2018: Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells *2020: Trask Industries announces Sentinel Mark X program Link: http://www.trask-industries.com/#/home Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 4